wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Redemption
WIp! don't read! Part 1: Ashes Apathetic Humid scratched at his ear. This class was boring. It always was. Being in his room was way better. he started scratching at the desk, making quiet sounds of grinding wood. Humid was used to ignoring things, so he didn't notice everybody staring at him until the teacher yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" Said miss jellyfish. She was a minty green color, with obvious pink markings on her face and body. Jellyfish was slightly pudgy, but had a sweet face and a sour temprament. humid looked up. His brightly colored eyes pierced her with lasers of color. He addressed her icily. "yes?" "You know what you are doing" said Jellyfish Humid rolled his eyes, his bright yellow gills flaring in anger. "Hmm... let me think about that. Oh right! I was busy listening to your narnar!" " you are not permitted to deface my desks. " said Jellyfish, returning the Icy flavor of the words. " You are also not permitted to address me that way. " Humid did the usual fake apologise, the teacher did the usual "hem hem" , and the class resumed as usual. Humid thought about his current situation, and took some ink to draw on paper instead. he started drawing a sketch of himself, drawing labels on his different abilities. humid lived on a tropical rainforest island, the hottest part of the ocean. This was where Southern seawings lived. The only difference between northern and southern seawings was that the seawings here also existed in brighter colors, like purple, pink, and orange, as well as greens and rarely blues. Humid was the only seawing in his grade that wasn't purebred. His mother was a rainwing, named Aster. Humid's sister was named Mist, and his father, a bright, reddish pink colored seawing, was named Monsoon. Humid shook off the thought of all the names of people he knew. He didn't really care for any of them. He yawned, and his pearly white fangs showed. A little purple seawing gasped quietly. he was new to the class and hadn't figured it out yet that Humid was also part rainwing. What was his name? It didn't matter. Nothing did. sometimes Humid wished he could just swim off into the blue and forget. Or not. he simply didn't care. when school was out, he went out of the coral encrusted classroom. it was so wet in there, but Humid didn't mind. he really just hated cold water, mud, and anything gross. Especially mud. Humid started to scrub his scales until they glittered like a thousand tiny lavender suns. Then flared his long yellow gills, and made his eyes wide, so as to show off the beautiful neon colors. Then, he walked through the town of Gamantala. Gamantala was a small village, with a large square that held festivals every other night. Large, tropical flowers sprouted naturally beside all of the houses and vendors, and the dragonesses all wore them to the dances. The vendors came on Saturdays, when nobody had anything to do. They always were selling all kinds of things, like dyes, scrolls, fish, and anything else you could think of. Humid didn't care for the festivals, or the vendors, or anything about Gamantala. He only went if someone made him, and even then reluctantly. at the festivals, Humid sometimes watched for the rich girls to find the prettiest. He was looking for a respectable, beautiful wife, not one with a good personality. Humid walked along faster. He needed to sketch his new idea for a huge pavilion. The council usually scrapped his ideas as if they wanted to keep the town from getting new funds from tourism. He also wanted to find some flowers to give to Iona, the most beautiful, but stubborn, seawing around. Iona was a light pinkish orange, with startling green eyes that were soft and light. She had a graceful body, and elegant legs and long wings. She was sassy, strong, and powerful, and her Humid felt nothing for her except the potential for good, respectable children, and a good respectable wife. He strolled through the streets, not even bothering to look at the different products everyone was selling. Humid decided He would get the flowers later, from some land in the mountains in the south. right now He just wanted to go home and crash on his bed. When he reached the oak door, he shoved his way through and dropped his satchel on the floor. His sister jumped in his pathway. "Hey, Humid!" Mist cried cheerfully. She stood up on her hind legs and flared her bright white and red gills. Her scales glimmered in the half light. The odd thing about her scales was their color. Instead of being solid, she looked sort of like a sunset, with a dark blue snout fading into pink and orange. Humid shoved her away and continued. "let me guess... You don't have time to play." Mist faltered, appearing hurt. Humid was only able to muster up a twinge of guilt, and he didn't even care, anyways. The hybrid pushed his way into his room. Immediately, his mother slithered in. "How was school?" Humid rolled his eyes. "Boring, monotonous, and abusive rot, like always." He tried to escape to his slateboard, but his mother blocked his way. "Be sure to take this seriously, Humid. You know your father and I care very deeply about your education. If you were to fail, there would be severe punishment." She pondered for a moment, and dark purple flashed through her scales. "Your sister is very good in school." "That's great," Humid growled, and tried shouldering his way again to his slateboard. Again, his mother stopped him. "Why don't you care? People do have feelings, Mr. Stoic." Said his mother . "I guess you could say... I'm apathetic." Said Humid, shoving his way to the slateboard, and sitting down, and ignoring everything his mother said. Useless. Humid finally began drawing, to relieve his stress. he tried different approaches and techniques. It wasn't until late night until he stopped. Misunderstanding Humid woke up in Saturday morning, and immediately thought of the festival. Tonight was sure to be the rowdiest ever, because it was the midwinter moons night, when the moons were huge, and the majority were full and yellow. almost like butter, or Humid's gills. Humid cleaned himself as best he could, and patted his soft, frilly spines. He chose some glossy green leaves to weave around his neck, and wore a traditional moonbud flower on his forehead. Humid's sister opened the door, and found him drawing at his slate. "Humid" said Mist, softly. "Mmhm?" he said. Humid didn't care, not really. Whatever she said probably wouldn't affect him. He raised his eyes to look at her , and his breath was taken away. Mist's gossamer scales were weaved with brightly colored petals hung on thin green vines, and gold chains dropped from her horns, holding the minibus over her head. Mist blinked at his staring, apparently confused. "Do I look alright for the festival? you look great!" Said Mist. S she gave him a wan smile. " you look good" said Humid flatly. She did look beautiful, but whatever he said she wouldn't care, right? She was stunning in fact, and humid thought so before crushing the feeling. Humid walked the streets with his family, but he was alone. Emotionally. He had chosen flowers for the beautiful Iona, and now watched the sunsets as they walked along the earthen paths of gamantala. Humid said quick farewells to his family, walking to the dance square, while his sister met with Oeno, a blinding yellow seawing with laughing blue eyes and a sweet disposition. Humid spotted Iona and smiled a fake smile. He walked over to her just as it for dark. He presented the flowers and said in a tone of honey, " for you my sweet Iona". Iona smiled warmly. "What is this?" humid winked jovially. "A request for your talon, darling." " Well... let's dance then! " said she. Iona batted her eyes stupidly. She walked with a swagger, but gracefully. Her bright orange scales underlined by the soft yellow light of her phosphors. They swayed in unison. "You know," said Iona. " Why would you like to be my partner. " "Because I find you attractive, and you would be a good mother for my children " humid stated. "Well, that won't happen until we are both out of school." Iona retorted . "Why not?" iona stopped. "Ew!" Humid knew he had said the wrong thing. He blushed and backed away, and started out of the festival square. Humid looked back once. Iona already had a new partner. "Stupid." Said Humid. " stupid stupid stupid" Humid started swimming in the cooling water. He was mentally berating himself for saying that. Suddenly, he saw a flash of light above. Fire? Here? That was when the attack started. Blamed It was Skywings. Red and orange dragons dove from the sky, torching everything they could find on the island. Humid looked up, horrified. What did we do to deserve this attack? He shoved the thought away. Right now was a time for escape. But one thing nagged at him, though... What about his family? Again he shoved it away. They could take care of themselves. If they had any sense, they would go underwater, which was what Humid was doing right now. He quickly forgot about his family as soon as a firebomb landed directly in front of him. It exploded, sending waves of murky hot water near him. He coughed and blinked rapidly, breathing in gulps of ashen water. Humid finally began to see again, and started every time a brown spiky ball flew past him, or exploded. Multiple cuts and scratches were in his lavender scales, and his lungs felt like they were on fire from the salty, ashy water. He could see the dark sky lighting up with bursts of yellow and orange flames, and he concentrated on swimming. Humid finally got to the coral reef, and he hid under a large brain cora!. He breathed in the relatively clean water, and tried to ignore the burning of his many cuts. Humid looked at his talons, and saw that the webbing of the right one was partially torn. He saw hiss lavender scales, and thought about how had always shone, and how proud of them he had been, but now he wished they didn't . He was only an easier target. Humid heard the sound of a firebomb. He couldn't see it, and he could hear it settle somewhere. On coral. Humid frantically looked for it. He had to get away! Suddenly, it exploded. The coral surrounding humid burst into sharp, rock hard shards. Humid couldn't avoid the majority of them, and ended up swimming in a sea of red. Then, a massive chunk hit his face, raking across his eye. He howled silently underwater. He remembered the last words he had spoken to his family. goodbye. How Ironic, his last thought was before a large chunk hit him on the back of his head. His vision went black, and all was still. Part 2: a new life criminal Humid woke up to cold water brushing against him. He gasped and woke up. "Am I dead?" He thought. " No, can't be. my head hurts. " it was true. His head was throbbing in a horrible way. Humid brushed himself off, and took a long drink of salt water. It burned his throat, but it was water. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon)